


Rub

by JoohoneysBee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: BamBamIsDoneWithEveryone, DomLineWantsTheirTiddiesRubbed, DroppingInGot7BoysCauseTheyArePrescious, HeJustReadyToSimpHard, HoseokIsAThiccSteak, HyungWonho - Freeform, HyungwonBeingAHornyFuck, JooHyuk, KihyunIsBeingAnAngstyHamster; JoohyukBeingCute, M/M, Massage, RubbingThiccMuscles, Showki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoohoneysBee/pseuds/JoohoneysBee
Summary: While Summer Olympic games are at a full on blast in Seoul, the three masseurs didn't expect for some athletes to suddenly make them grind their own gears, while rubbing their thicc backs
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Rub

"Thanks for coming!"

Kihyun joyfully smiled, only to drop the expression and rub his face, groaning inaudable sins of his. 

"My hands are prestigious, glorious, could be the next in line for throne after Queen Elizabeth the Second. Yet now, my hands could star in "Peppa Pig", being one of the 'Muddy Puddles' that darn piglet jumps in occasionally!" A big slump echoed on the lobby's sofa, the branchy guy making the poor couch it's territory, whilst complaining about his 'Prestigious' and 'Glorious' hands.

"What is it with you and these very british things, Hyungwon?" Minhyuk raised a brow, leaning down to fetch some water from the vending machine. 

"Cause i am developing in my english," a very forced british accent left Hyungwon's lips, making the rest of the guys giggle, leaving him to pout. 

"Atleast you're trying your best, Won!" Minhyuk slightly nudged froggy boys shoulder, quickly sliding to the check-in desk afterwards.

"Bam, do we really have someone else tonight? We have been pulling all day already!" Minhyuk slightly whined, the rest of the guys very audibly agreeing. 

And they weren't over-exaggerating- being masseur's was a hard work. 

Especially when every athlete was needing a massage, when Summer Olympic Games were held right here, in the heart of Korea- Seoul. 

Hyungwon's extra english learning wasn't even a joke- it was very much needed right about now, cause for few days now they have been getting several athletes, men and women, from different countries all over the world. It has been equally fun, confusing and terrifying trying to communicate to them. Though the Top 3 massage specialists in the company- Kihyun, Minhyuk and Hyungwon- seemed to get on the board with the foreign wave. 

Kihyun was quite good in english; Minhyuk understood, but responded in hyperactive screetches and Hyungwon, well, delightfully could potray his english accent, responding to the sentences he catched from clients mouths. 

From one point of view, these games brought in not only free language practise, but also made the firms income sky-rocket. But from the other point of view- poor hands of the masseur's were grinding non-stop. 

That's why the trio right now huffed and puffed, making BamBam roll his eyes and shake his head, "I'm sorry, but we do have late night clients now. If they don't appear within 15 minutes though, we will officially close." 

Just as he had spoken those words, Mozart's "A little night music" beeped over the door, letting know visitors have arrived. 3 males had stepped into the room. 

Kihyun quickly dropped the fan he was using to fan back his sanity and picked up his bottom from the arm chair. Just as speedily, Hyungwon grew into his full form, leaving the comfort of the sofa. Both of them, plus Minhyuk, bowed to the guests, "Welcome to the Fantasia X!" 

"Or 'Welcome to the Fantasia X!' cause we might not know what language you speak," Hyungwon added in his rich accent, which was needed, yet still made Kihyun mentally lit the other on fire.

"Oh, don't worry, we're korean~" the tallest of the three guys said, spicing his response up with a small chuckle.

The three guys looks immediately screamed 'sportsmen', cause their bodies were no joke. The tallest of them had broad shoulders and tanned skin; one of them had impressive thighs in some fitted jeans and the last one- it just can't be described how much of a ripped-muscle-legend he was. 

"And you would have known that, not making a fool of yourself, if you would have just stopped whining and listened to me, when i read their surnames!" BamBam once again had lost all his faith in his co-workers, but pushing them aside with a fiery stare, he smiled upon the three, now visibly stunned men.

"Hello and welcome to Fantasia X! Can i get your names, please?" Bam joufully chirped, like nothing had just happened, making the iconic trio pout their cheeks in annoyance. Fortunately for them, visitors didn't seem to acknowledge the previous moment.

"Son Hyunwoo."

"Lee Hoseok."

"Lee Jooheon." 

"Yes, yes and... yes!" BamBam nodded, giving a warm look towards the handsome men, quickly grabbing 3 keys and handing out to them, "Here are keys for your lockers. You have all already pre-payed for our regular massage session, for extra tense muscles, so now just head over to the dressing room, down the hall, second door on the right. On the keys is your locker number, aswell as the room number you have to go in afterwards. Remove your daily drapes and you will find towels and robes in the lockers!" 

The men thanked BamBam for his very fast, almost rapping like, explanation and headed to the un-dressing room. As BamBam patted his shoulder for another good job, the three other man in the room were standing, wearing mixed emotion upon their faces. 

"Allright, let's rub some thick backs and get this done," Kihyun sneered, slowly heading over to one of the massage rooms.

"I can finally ramble in korean now, awesome!" Minhyuk hopped shortly afterwards. 

Hyungwon just grinned, pressing himself against the check-in-table, "You know what, Bam... If i will get to touch the beefcake, maybe my hands will have their royal spirit back."

BamBam... small BamBam... small DoubleB, there was only one of him, one DabDab... what a man he was, to handle all these 3 males strong characteristics in one room, including himself. His head slowly hitting the tables surface, internal mutters left his soul and mind, resulting in overthinking his life and the relationship with these chaotic males. But, he still loved them.

"Minhyuuuuk.... change rooms with Hyungwon!" 

~~~

"Come in!" Kihyun rubbed his tired eyes, only to quickly put on a soft look again and welcoming the client. 

Inside stepped in the tallest of the guest trio, looking around with big, baby bears eyes. Kihyun smiled and gestured towards the rack in the corner, "Please leave your robe there and lay down onto the massage table!"

The tall dude seemed stiff as heck, but after awkwardly nodding, disowned the fluff that was the robe and oH mYyYYy- Kihyun had an eye candy.

Don't get him wrong, Kihyun's eyes had seen lot's of impressive muscle pacages over the few-days-spam, even over his whole life. But this guy... he was a sun-bathed, caramel popcorn like, greek God. Smooth skin over nicely built abs, biceps and, dang, that waist... that mother-freaking waist. 

Kihyun's mouth corners went wider and a spark called 'Thank you, Jesus' zoomed over his eyeballs. Hyunwoo, well, he just made himself comfortable on the table, adjusting the towel, so it wouldn't fall off. But only a bit. 

"Hello, my name is Kihyun and i'll be your masseur today. I hope you will relax and enjoy this experience. May i ask for your name?" Kihyun said in a low, some would even say seductive, voice. He had remembered his name, but not the time to be a creepy Kihyun. 

"H-Hyunwoo," the guest suttered over his own name, slightly taken aback by the sudden oil drips over his back. 

"Allright.... Hyunwoo," Low expression was the only way Kihyun could now respond, as he oiled up his hands and digged into those full back muscles. The male was tense, very tense, but with the soothing shoulder rubs that were imensly given, Hyunwoo's body gave up under Kihyun's small, but frisky hands. 

Soft whimpers had filled the room and Kihyun's ears picked up every one of them- it meant he was doing a good job and it also meant, that the male had needed the rub really badly. 

"I presume, you're an athlete aswell. What do you do?" This question sat heavy on Ki's noggin, so it just had to be released. Usually, masseur's didn't interact with the clients, for relaxation mood to be peaceful, letting the mind travel to new dimensions. But hey- we can guess Hyunwoo just became special and Kihyun- hopefully not filed a complaint over. 

"I am indeed an athlete," Hyunwoo slowly talked back, Kihyun exhaling in relief, "I am a proffesional swimmer."

"No wonder, these back muscles are incredible," Kihyun quietly said, briefly stopping over his mind, the chuckles of the client distraughting him. Shit... he was heard.

Hyunwoo's deep voice spread out the whole room, "Thank you, you are kind with compliments. Does every person you accompany get this treatment?" 

Kihyun started rubbing harder, specially concentrating on pulling the side muscles, receiving both- soft moans and no-more-speaking-big-boy time. 

"Nope, my sugary words aren't in the massage package booklet. It's just... for special guests... who tend to have nice backs... and maybe be proffesional swimmers."

Smooth Kihyun. Smooth. He now won't speak.

Or that's what he thought. After a brief pause, Hyunwoo snickered, making Kihyun furrow his brows. Hyunwoo's velvety voice decided to drop a fun question,

"Does the X in Fantasia X stand for a 'Happy Ending'? Or maybe something more is 'shot' here?" 

The touchy-feely action had stopped. And so had Kihyun's thinking- there was only now a hamster, running in a spinning wheel, instead of his brain. The previously dull and stale dude, with perfectly thick shoulders, was NOW being a cheeky, little bastard. 

Not on Kihyun's watch.

And, it might have been his repulsive instincts or his korean-drama-influenced mind, but, Shownu was a butter pancake and Kihyun just had to slap that pancake even flatter.

Or in short- Hyunwoo's lower back (not the butt though, no, no) received a loud smack. 

"AaGh-" the breakfast dough roared, making Kihyun snap back to reality and make his way backwards, running into the wall. 

"Oh my GOSH, I AM SO SORRY, I DIDN'T MEAN IT- well..." the intense panic merged into a short deep thinking moment, not even seeing Hyunwoo get his head out of the massge table hole, picking himself up and leaning on his arms. 

"I'm sure you didn't, i'll take it as a "Beating out the tenseness", you sure know how to use the force with those hands," a wide grin spread on Hyunwoo's face, showing no remorse whatsoever. And that pissed the masseur off a bit.

"No, you know, i am not sorry- HOW DARE YOU?!" Kihyun crossed his arms and strutted real close to the big guy, who still was seemingly enjoying the moment, "We do not condone of such activities here, mister! The name comes from the feeling, that you get, while your whole body is being massaged. Now, if you will, get back down, cause i need to rub your long ass legs aswell." 

In one breath everything had come out of the smaller man, ending with a smooth press down on the males back, which complied and got back down. With complete silence exiting their mouths and only the asthetic music playing quietly in the backround, Kihyun worked up and down the strong stumps that were Hyunwoo's legs. Atleast you could nicely grab in them.

"Say, you mentioned, that you massage the whole body, right?" Hyunwoo suddenly spoke up, but as Kihyun's mind already sent red signals, ready to riot, the horizontal man continued, "Not in that way... i was just wondering if you can also massage my stomach and chest? I pulled it not too long ago and some muscles are still moody."

Kihyun pressed his lips, but a man wanted what the man wanted, so with a slight slap on the side, he demanded for the big boy to turn around, which he did. 

"Just close your eyes and relax," Kihyun quietly said, as Hyunwoo's big orbs kept staring at him. But he obliged and soft snores appeared again, Kihyun slowly and deepy encircling around his chest. 

It also gave a chance for the young masseur to discover his clients face more. He really liked socializing and the diversity, beauty of people. Not many asked for their chest to be massaged. In one way, Kihyun was lucky now... cause he really liked the view. Strong and very handsome features had been blessed upon Hyunwoo's face, not only talking about body. Aswell his lips were big and looked glazed, but Kihyun was super attracted to that. 

Though, it didn't seem, that much was going on in the athlete's brain. Probably another jock or something and GOD knows, Kihyun has dealt with plenty of those both in high school and in work.

But damn... those lips. He could just watch them, releasing soft moans, while his own hands dig a bit too deep into Hyunwoo's abs. 

Kihyun's intense stare must have activated the lips movement magically, Hyunwoo speaking up moments later, "I'm sorry... for what i said. I deserved that slap."

Kihyun's ears reddened, hands never stopping and only cheeky smirk coming along on his face, "It's allright. I tend to over-react sometimes. And... it was a funny joke, to be honest. To me, you're the first one to say it." 

Hyunwoo's eyes popped open and he reacted to Kihyun's changed behaviour, "So that means, i get the privilage of experiencing it?" 

Another smack, this time on Hyunwoo's chest, was sent the large man's way, but it wasn't as hard and, this time, Kihyun was just smiling and rolling his eyes. Hyunwoo chuckled at the cute man's behaviour. Yes, he found Kihyun to be small and cute. A little bit of a devil, but Hyunwoo was very intrigued. 

"You wished~" Kihyun let out a chuckle himself, really grinding on the shoulders in the front, his face hovering over Hyunwoo's. 

Hyunwoo, the little, spicy nugget he is, decided not to speak, but shake his head and roll his eyes in an agreement to that sentence. That, of course, didn't get unnoticed by honorable Kihyun himself. 

With cheeks flushing, he just decided to play it cool and shoot a cheeky eyeroll back, his lips going in a small pout, "Well, for the right amount of payment..." 

The thought lingered in the air, only for the tension to be broken with Kihyun lowly chuckling and Hyunwoo's deep, quiet laugh joining in. For a second they were just in their own little moment, slowly coming off of the jolly ride and briefly looking into eachothers eyes. Hyunwoo licked his upper lip, really analyzing his masseur's features- he was very attractive.

If Kihyun was red a minute ago, then now he was a flushed in the said color like the kool-aid man. Chucking his head to the side, he leaned back and moved away his hands from the big shoulders. Hyunwoo seemed to have held in his breah, now realeasing it out strongly. 

"You are interested in money, are you saving for something?" Hyunwoo quickly sputed out a random topic, not wanting any awkwardness between them. 

Kihyun nodded, not looking at Hyunwoo's face anymore- he didn't dare, "I am! This is only one of my few jobs."

"May i ask for what?" 

"Aren't you a noisy fellow?!" Kihyun sneered, glancing at the man under his gaze, but never stopping the rub, "But if you really want to know, i'm actually a chef and i'm saving for my own restaurant." 

Hyunwoo hummed, pulling cheeks into a soft smile- for the first time Kihyun didn't see his eyes, as they hid behind those puffy cheeks. 

"Make sure to write me down as an V.I.P. guest there... i love to eat," Hyunwoo had finally composed his thoughts, stating a bit too jolly, but Kihyun didn't mind. He felt comfortable in Hyunwoo's presence.

"We'll see, big boy..."

~~~

"We'll see, big boy..." Hyungwon seductively whispered in his own thoughts, his brains making himself sound like the most appealing thing on this planet. And for what? Only for his client coming into the room and asking if the massage table won't break under him. 

"No, don't worry," Hyungwon replied in the sweetest voice he could bake up, his gaze only following the other males movements; how he untied the robe, how he took it o- oh, sweet JesUS- "It's only 1 of 2 things in this room that can handle a man like you." 

When the fuck did Chae mother freaking Hyungwon became so thirsty, we may never know, but what we do know, is that he had said those inaudable words loud enough, that the bulky man had a sly grin on his face. Though not saying anything, he layed down. The table shook a bit... and so did Hyungwon. 

"Well, my name is Hyungwon, i'll be your masseur today and i hope you have the relaxation of your life," as smooth as the oil, that was now dripped on the naked back of his client, Hyungwon disputed his lines in his cherry velvet voice. On an instant he opened his mouth and with no sound screetched- those muscles were about to be the end of him. 

"Ooofh- i'm Hoseok," a low voice muttered from the underneath of the table, making Hyungwon lose it and really grip into Hoseok's backbones, the mentioned man yelping at the action, though chuckling afterwards, "A-and i'm sure this will be the experience of my life." 

Fuck, fuck, FUCK- Hyungwon had to calm down. Not looking at the fact, that Hoseok was most certainly his type, bad boy Chae hadn't gotten any action in months. It was frustrating. And he was too beautiful to be frustrated. 

Ok, breathe in, breathe out, deeply press into the shoulders and-

"OhHh, yeah... right there, feels so good," Hoseok whimpered out in a deep, hoarse voice. 

...fUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK, Hyungwon is doomed, fuck it, what is this?! 

"This was really needed after a long day, you surely are a proffesional," Hoseok just didn't know when to quit, but seemed to want an actually audible response back.

"Why, thank you. Aside from being tall, gorgeous and strutting like a prince, i do have fair share of talents, including this," Hyungwon cheekily responded, rolling eyes at his own silly confidence. Oh, what a nightmare he was.

But was he lying though~

He hoped he had quieted the other man down or at least scared him away, but, nope, a delicate hum from Hoseok seemed to speak the opposite, "That was beutiful, really. Are you a model?" 

"Do i seem like a model?" 

The question stirred the sleeping man, making him momentarily look up, cheking out the very startled masseur, only to lay back down few moments later, "Most definitely." 

"Ding, ding, ding- you won the bingo! The answer is 'yes'- i am a model!" After pretending to be a little bell, the yorki-looking man smirked. Fully not knowing, that the bunny-like dude had the same expression.

"Tall, gorgeous, model and excells in handy-jobs: sounds like the perfect package to me~"

"You really are the one to talk about a 'perfect package', i mean... damn, what kind of an athlete are you?" Totally not catching up to Hoseok's last words, Hyungwon rambled on, now having moved on to bicep grinding. 

"Actually, i am- no wait, what do you think?" An answer, not one Hyungwon expected, but definitely not a bad one, was given. He quite liked a challenge. 

"I would have definitely said a hockey player, bUT since it's summer games, you must be..." momentarily stopping giving attention to the big mans skin, Hyungwon dived into some Sherlock Holmes thinking, "Definitely a weightslifter... UUH, or a swimmer or a spear thrower~ with those arms, a spear would feel like a light feather."

A pleasent groan escaped the male under Hyungwon's hands, that hungrily had grabbed back the juicy loins, though the moan turned into aprooving wheezes, "You are quite a smart, beautiful thing, aren't you?"

"You bet!" 

"Well then, as much i don't want to be THAT person, but... i'm not an athlete. I am actually an athlete gym owner and trainer. My friends, which i came with, are also people i train and keep in the greatest shape," Hoseok rambled, making Hyungwon flush a bit from the guess he got completely off the track, "Also i'm an owner of sports clothing brand!"

Fashion? Hyungwon's attention- catched. Hyungwon's interest-peaked. Hotel- Trivago.

A sustainable boner for clothes was to come out of Hyungwon, lowkey, highkey being really impressed with the sexy steak in front of him "Woah, you are really a golden goose in many fields- physical, logical, creative~ man of the year, wait no, scratch that, man of the century."

"I really am not the one to be drizzled with such compliments, i would be powerless with my team and my co-workers," sudden change from a sexy beast to a fluffy bunny jumped out of Hoseok's voice. For once he had spoken out of pure heart and it almost made Hyungwon's heart go numb. Almost. 

"Imagine working with you..." there, he said it. Poor Chae booty was really desperate and his imagines were too wild. What can a man do, when THE God is lying in front of him.

THE God decided to come out of a cave earlier than the end of the massage session, cause Hoseok decided to strut his body up and check out Hyungwon from head to shoulders, knees and toes. 

"Mhmm," Hoseok hummed, grinning so much, Hyungwon was about to drop a 'Like what you see', but decided to hold back for his own dignity. 

"Would you love to experience, not just imagine that?" 

It might have been that darn smile or genuinely kind eyes, but Hyungwon was both taken aback by the big man's soft aura and his question. What did he even ask, cause Hyungwon's mind is now not available- 

"Huh?" In a very deep, Jackson Wang's voice, Hyungwon's clueless ass was dissolving his 3 remaining brain cells, that NEVER cooperated in front of hot guys, when the situations got too real.

Bless Hoseok and his tender heart, as it saw through the small, panicky Hyungwon. Small chuckle escaping his lips, he brushed against Won's arm, "Well, after the games, we're going to launch our newest line. And, though we have the most muscles-thight models, i am a huge believer in diversity in every field. And you would be a perfect person to model some of the pieces aswell." 

"Ahhh..." Hyungwon's breath escaped his lips, they rolling up in amusement afterwards, "That's really intriguing."

"Not to meantion, you would be the most beautiful person from them all," a hushed sentence escaped the man's mouth, who was already lying back down. 

But, of course, nothing important slips passed Wonnie. And by important, he means everything said about him. 

"Oh, thank you for calling me that," Hyungwon bit his lip, being startled for a second, just a second- gotta keep up the playful game, "Would have thought you find those athletic bodys on the athletic models the most appealing." 

"I like that on myself," after a brief moment, in which Hyungwon had thought he fucked up and already started planning his own burial, Hoseok spoke up, "But what i like to see... it's a matter of my own taste, prefrence." 

Ok. So. This is turning into a love talk, isn't it. Hyungwon shutted up, mostly cause he didn't know what to respond as his spirit had become an alarmed mess with a h i n t of horniness. And the reason for it, the sexy as fUCK reason, didn't even justice themself, still moaning under Hyungwon's own hands. That's so rude. 

In one way, Hyungwon had so much power, but on the other hand- what the fuck does he do with it. 

"I feel like you aren't reaching the whole perspective of my back, do you do massages while sitting on the person?" 

"excuse me? Did he just, mmm... mhm.. mmm, ok. Do i panick now or after i give the answer?" Hyungwon's mind erupted, Hoseok's question coming out of nowhere just like that.

"I can, but mostly no one ever asks, since they just want to feel comfortable without an extra weight on them," Hyungwon steadily replied, he had calmed his inner gay... for now. You see, he was a flirty fuck and loved to make guys flustered. But when there was someone, who can keep up with him in this area, making him feel something- it wasn't great. And Hoseok wasn't even an intense flirt, NO! HE LITERALLY HAD DONE NOTHING, BUT SPOKEN DELIGENTLY WHILE HIS BACK WAS EXPOSÉ LIKE A LOUVRE'S PAINTING. 

Hyungwon had just really been whipped by some smooth muscles. Methaphorically that is... but he wished that also physically. 

Nothing had prepared the turtle for Hoseok's square up in a form of:

"Sit on me then. I'd really like the full enjoyment of this massage." 

Fuck it, last braincell of Chae Hyungwon just had waved the white flag and passed out. But not Won himself- not today satan. His heart was screaming in gay panick and his mind was screaming sexual innuendo's, but no time or place for either of that right now. If were going in, then let's go all in. 

Taking off his slippers and gently pulling on top the table, Hyungwon made himself comfortable on Hoseok's synched as fuck waist. 

"Are you feeling comfortable?" Damsel in distress named Hyungwon asked, emphasis on the distress part, cause that's what he was worrying about, hearing Hoseok groan under him. 

"I am very comfortable, thank you," was all that needed to come out of the guys under him mouth, for Hyungwon to be completely calm and hot damn- the view in front of him. Grand Canyon doesn't stand a chance against these shoulders, ha. 

"Mmm, yeah babe, right there," Hoseok groaned, his humps and lumps eating Hyungwon's fingers up, themselves twitching at the sudden pet name. Hoseok quickly, remarking on his wordings, added, "Oh, i do apologise, it just came out of me naturally. It's so much better like this."

Hyungwon's mind state from a humping puppy had trasformed into weeping widow- why is this man so hot, but also polite and kind and such a husband material, yet NOT Hyungwon's husband already. It's not fair. Not fair at all.

"It's ok, i- i don't mind it. I'm quite fond of that, if i'm being honest," Hyungwon spoke truthfully the first thing on his mind. After being able to see and touch these muscles, he has nothing more to lose. If, at the end of the day, he won't be pinned against a bed, left with countless of hickeys (a 1% out of 100% sitution), he better go out iconically.

"Ok..." was all Hyungwon could catch, before he was slightly bounced upwards, the male in front of him turning his own body around, now facing Hyungwon's pale face, "Then, would you oppose to also massaging the front of my back?" 

....it would be an understatement to say, that Hyungwon wasn't completely and utterly fucked right about now. Well, his apprehension was atleast. Staring right down into Hoseok's big eyes, which were staring back, full of innocence, that Hyungwon just wasn't buying. 

A whole groan slipping out of Won's mouth, accompanied with an excessive eye roll, a bit rougher than he should, he dug into the males bulky chest. Getting instant groans back, he just keeped calm and enjoyed the view of big-muscly-captain-korea shuddering his eyelids and becoming a complete jelly under Chae's ass. 

"That's what you get, you tease~" Hyungwon thought to himself. Was he a tease really? No, cause he was just asking and speaking normal things. But the WAY he was saying them, oh my lord, Hyungwon could just fucking scream.

Looking better at the messy-moany-man aka Triple M, Hyungwon was close to sobbing over his even more handsome face- he had really soft yet hard features, a beautifuly shaped lips and his nostrils were hearts... freaking hearts. 

And on top of everything- this hard man had a lisp, like- in which book was it written, to allow that man to be such a mix of cuteness and hotness. Hyungwon was mad... mad-ly lovestruck. And that was a first, so he didn't know what the fuck to do. 

"How dare you~" through half-open eyes, Hyungwon deeply looked at Hoseok, like trying to find an answer to his sudden misery, not even regarding how the words seemingly flew out of his mouth, for Hoseok only to catch them and open up his eyes again. 

Inspecting masseur's face, that was slightly pouting grumpily, which Hoseok just found adorbs, his own insides giggled and face equipped that devilish, playboy smirk "I dare what?" 

Though it speedily was wiped off, as Hyungwon plopped on his arms, lying both hands next to Hoseok's head, taking the poor bunny-like-man to freeze in shock. 

From a side it would seem like a staring contest, where the person who first blinks, loses. But no, in this case it was Hyungwon's huge eyes looking deeply in Hoseok's even wider ones, that were screaming for help.

Lowly humming and now observing the rest of Hoseok's face, Hyungwon had finally thrown out his sanity and was finally going for it: 

"Are you single?" 

Wonho's mouth fell a bit open, but quickly closed- was it really hard to answer, Hyungwon thought a bit impatiently, but his thoughts were interrupted with a cheeky, "Shouldn't you ask if i like men?"

"Do you like men?" Hyungwon didn't want to play around, his arousal being painfully straightforward. 

"Well, yes, i-"

"SO ARE YOU SINGLE?" Interrupting Hoseok rudely, Hyungwon leaned even closer, his desperation peaking the highest temperature. And it was about to overboil, if some miracle, in a shape of something wet and juicy, doesn't happen right about now.

But all he got in return was a smirk....  
A stupidly cute smirk.

~~~

"A stupidly cute smirk~" Minhyuk said to his reflection, fixing the panda headband on his head. Not that he needed self reassurence on his smile, but Kihyun always mentioning his smirk is stupid, whenever Minhyuk was calling the smaller man out for his utter waffle, did hit his soft heart a bit. But just a bit- Kihyun was just a flustering mess, when he is prooven wrong. 

The self-loving hours were broken with the door gently opening and soft slipper sounds patting the floor. Turning swiftly around and shooting that stupidly cute smirk of his, Minhyuk's eyes were met with more narrow, cat like eyes, that belonged to a male with pitch black hair. 

"Hello, my name is Minhyuk and i'll be your masseur today! Just place the robe on the hangers and make yourself comfortable on the table!" He excitedly chirped, giving a full-blown smile till his ears. The radiation of the sunny male seemingly had passed to the new visitor, who smiled warmly back, his eyes going >♡<.

"Hehe, i'm Jooheon, and OH MY GOSH, your headband is so, so cute!" The guy fluffed up Minhyuk's little panda ears, popping out 2 dimples on each side of his face, making him look extra soft. Mother... freaking... dimples- Minhyuk could screetch and cuddle up the male right here and there. But he was taught like a puppy to restrain himself, sadly. 

"You think so?" Minhyuk started, already feeling a ramble spill out of him, "You see, other clients wouldn't like me wearing it, saying i don't look proffesional, but my hair is so long and it's so late already. But i also think it's so cute, just like your cute dimples and your cheeks look so soft, oh my, what am i saying-"

Stopping at once, reddened beet blush took over Minhyuk and his palms embraced his face with shame. Though it hadn't seemed to affect the other male, who just had stared at Minhyuk's energetic behavior. 

"I'm sorry sir. I am very, very, VERY talkative," finally revealing his rosy face, Minnyuk pulled a slight pout and, in Jooheon's eyes, looked like a literal panda baby. 

The baby now patted the massage table, finally sparking up a light-bulb in Jooheon's head, that he had to lay down for the thing he had come for. 

"Please, make yourself comfortable. I won't disturb with my rambling for the entire process," Minhyuk softly spoke, his smile matching the speaking tone. A quick dimple flash, given before Jooheon layed on the table, made Minhyuk's charisma go all mushy. 

Pouring the needed oils (honey scented, important), little, shocked whimpers were heard from cat-eyed male, who probably was taken aback from the sudden, chilly contact. Though through trembles he managed to push out, "I don't mind if you speak, i feel safer during these kind of procedures, if someones spirit is present with mine."

"This isn't no clinical or medical conduct, cutie. It's a complete bodys and minds flying away from the world," Minhyuk calmly spoke, for starters softly caressing other males shoulder blades, "...Atleast for 30 minutes, that is." 

"I know, i know..." small laughter could be heard underneath the table, "It was the first thing that came up in my mind as a replacement for 'I really like your voice'." 

It could safely be said, that Minhyuk was just bursting all the uwu's inside of him and even feel a little flatter butterfly land on his hearts shell, "Aren't you little cheeky~" 

"Well, i do have nice cheeks in all the right places..." was a perfectly flirtatious response, that would have sent every other person on an instant anime-nose-bleed moment. But Minnie seemed to catch up on the innocent playfulness Jooheon carried. Looking over at the softies buttocks, hidden underneath the towel, he nodded- Heon did have a very nice butt. 

And if it ever would be revealed to Minhyuk's eyes fully, he would probably immediately change that to aju nice butt- deserving the whole song and everything.

"You do, you do..." he fluffied up his cheeks and spoke, observig the body in front of him, a pirates booty in form of legs being Minhyuk's eye destination, "Woah, you have such strong and well built legs. No wonder they hold such a powerful butt!" 

"As a track runner, my trainer said it's a must for me... to have legs like these that is," the calm response given was completely opposite of males jiggly legs, which whom he was pretending to be a mermaid, making Minhyuk giggle. 

Wait- track runner? Minhyuk's mind did a 360° flip, reciting the last words the black-haired male just had spoken. 

Oh... OH!

"No WAY!" Dolphin worthy screetch left Minhyuk's mouth, startling the man under him, "Oh my gosh! Your THAT Lee Jooheon. How oblivious was i~ See, my younger brother, Changkyun, is also in junior athletics team in his school. He is such a big fan of athletes and aspires to also compete in olympic games one day."

"No way, really? That's incredible! I rarely meet younger people who are into this sport," Jooheon beamed, feeling the satisfaction of both- hearing such an awesome thing and having his legs touched in all the right places by Minhyuk. 

Masseur himself felt like a child in christmas eve, getting a present he didn't know he would get. Not even the fact he was working on his brothers idol, he was intrigued by the fluffy sports-man in front of him. That made him think, if he would be able to see Jooheon again, "Yeah... were both going to the games tommorow, attending specifically the athletic team competition."

Feeling the other man shift, Minhyuk drooped his hands, only to be caught off the guard with the other guys cute dimples brigtly shining towards him.

"I guess i will have to do really well, if such important audience will be watching," he smirked, watching how pink stuff entered Minhyuk's face. Needless to say, Jooheon was entertained by the adorable panda baby in front of him. Leaning back down, more cheeky thoughts entered him, "That is, if you even catch me. I'm as fast as the speed of light.." (where's the lie, wHERE IS IT?!) 

"Yah! Are you some kind of korean Usain Bolt?" Having gotten back his speaking-power, Minhyuk lightly smacked the arm muscles, only to quickly rub the hit place with care. He didn't want to hurt the prescious bee boy. Yes, a fluffy, buzzing bee was the image of Jooheon in Minhyuk's head. 

"No, not at all... truthfully, Usain has nothing on me," a mischevious, but kind chuckle filled the room, making Minhyuk join in the fun-train. Jooheon, the humble-bumble-bee guy he was, at the end added, "I'm kidding by the way. I'll just try my best." 

A different set of emotions and thoughts filled Minhyuk's giddy, little heart- from the pride of meeting such devoted olympian, to the wary, yet bubbly feelings of wanting to see the cute male again. But- he couldn't dare to ask for anything more, having to kill his intrigue. Jooheon was just another client. And clients private space shouldn't be disturbed. 

Kihyun, Minhyuk and Hyungwon, coming from very social spaces, were all taught that. Some learned better than the others...

Funky atmoshpere sliding back into a peaceful slumber, Minhyuk glided his hands over Jooheon's smooth skin- his legs, his back and everything- receiving soft moans back, which made the young masseur even a little bit flustered. He had massaged countless of people, yet this man had a charm he couldn't put his finger on. It might have been the fact, that he didn't try to shut up Minhyuk's random blabbers and... listened. Yeah.

The naughty eyes of Min always somehow found their way back to Jooheon's butt. He appreciated a nice booty when he saw one. Stopping his hands right before it, he really wanted to massage it... squish it. 

"Well, if you're comfortable with it, you can also go there~" Like have read his thoughts, Jooheon's voice suddenly spoke up, carrying the same innocence laced voice of his. 

Minhyuk couldn't containt his softness towards the other male and attacked Joo's back in a big hug, clinging like a koala around his stomach, when the male picked himself up.

Not even caring about his actions, he squeezed the big-tigh man, releasing hyperventilated squeeky sounds. And melted even more, when received soft laughter right next to his ear. Minhyuk just wanted to adore this man, "I'm so sorry, you are just so, so cute and i can't help myself, but to just squeeze you with love and admiration. You might be an athletic-hero, but you are such a softie, i see it right through you." 

Not even getting a chance to respond, Jooheon's soft laughter turned high-pitched real soon and body went into worm-mode, squirming underneath Minhyuk. The latter, confused at first, only after second noticed his fingers digging into his cuties sides, he hadn't touched before. Softly tracing fingers over it, as-on-cue the shrieks intensified and the black haired man in front of him was rolling like a kitten. Now Minhyuk understood:

This man was ticklish.

And that opened up a great opportunity in Minhyuk's little jokesters behavior. 

Attacking the males sides again, he softly carresed his fingertips against them, receiving the same reaction as before, only now the said man was calmer, slowly getting down once again. This was absolute peak of adorablness to Min, besides- a technique he called "The Spider" (his invention) was prominently the tip-fingering over the whole body. And Minhyuk had never tried it, cause it wasn't proffesional. But Jooheon seemed like the perfect candidacte for it. 

"Allright, i'm sorry for the tickles, but i'm gonna try something and please tell me if you don't like it," varily Minhyuk started, nervously placing only finger tips on the warmed up body. Just like a little spider, thus the name, his fingers pressed gently into the back, the legs and much more places all over Jooheon's body. 

Very frightful of doing no effect to his client, Minhyuk's nerves colled down, as little moans were released, the body being seducted by masseur's hands. And that made Minhyuk's soul glisten.

Rarely he felt appreciated in this job, many people just caring about the sensation itself, not giving a flick about the person doing it. And for that people can't be blamed, Minhyuk isn't offended, cause that's the thing they provide here. But when someone, like sweet Jooheon here, acts so willingly and let's the masseur express himself, giving back love- then Minhyuk felt needed. 

Crawling hands went in faster tempo, pushing all the buttons in Jooheon, who was having the time of his life, loving his cute pandas gentle touches. 

Not feeling those soft hands touching him anymore, Jooheon sulked alongside his soul. Going upwards, he was met with shy standing Minhyuk and Jooheon sweared- he had never seen anything smaller, than the man right in front of him, who was playing with his hands, his big eyes on Jooheon's own. 

"Did it feel nice? I have never done it on anyone, but really wanted to do it on someone..." Minhyuk slowly spoke, lowering his voice to 1 decibel. He didn't know, that Jooheon himself was in a complete awe by the cutest, little thing named Minhyuk, that was in some sort of a doubt. He wanted to snuggle him and kiss his cute face. What he didn't know, was that Minhyuk had the same thoughts. Clueless boys. 

Fortunately, Jooheon wasn't oblivious at this exact moment and, grabbing Min's hand, smiled and nodded in reassurence, "It was wonderful. Thank you so much Minhyuk. You are spectacular." 

And all it took was these few sentences, to make that pouty frown turn upside down on Minnyuk's face. Beaming like the warmest sun, he responded Jooheon's cheeky grin with his own. This sudden duality would seem fake to some people or atleast suprise them, but Joo saw how naturally emotional is Minhyuk and he already loved that about this human of a bean. 

Nothing prepared him for Minhyuks eyes, that suddenly hooded with naughtiness, to scan all over him. Biting his lip, Minhyuk pressed his hands on Heon's lower back, making the poor man fear his life for just a second, dropping his body down aswell. 

Confusion, that clouded mind of Jooheon's will be the last thing he'll remember for the rest of the session, cause the cheeky, sweet voice of the masseur had found it's way to his ear real close, "To respond to your previously said statement- i am definitely going there~"

"Huh-" barely escaping Jooheon's lips, the air was broken with swift sound of the towel flying through it. 

Soon enough getting replaced with the sound of soft whimpers being let out.

~~~

All the soft whimpers finally let out, the massage session was finished. Hyunwoo slightly stretched out, his body feeling like a jelly cube, that had just been hit with a spoon. Kihyun slightly chuckled, side-peeking over to the tanned male, while cleaning up the workspace.

"You know, Kihyun... i have to be honest," Kihyun's attention easily was grabbed, making him raise up to view the, now dressed again in the fluffy robe, male, "I don't actually like massages that much." 

"O-oh..." Kihyun's lip trembled a bit, he had thought Hyunwoo really had liked the experience, but Kihyun just had to accept the fact, "I guess, it's not for everyon-"

"BUT-" Kihyun's self-comforting speech was cut and thrown out the window, Hyunwoo only smirking and coming closer to the male, "For the first time... i'm glad my friends persuaded me to come here." 

"Oh!" Kihyun, now fully woke, said it now in full suprise mode. He was even more suprised, when Hyunwoo had come real close and put his finger under his chin, lifting it up.

"You have ruined all my future masseurs for me, cause i don't think anyone else will give me this much satisfaction. Do you, perhaps, do private massage sessions... maybe at home?" 

WEE-OOO, WEE-OOO, WEE-OOO was going off in Kihyun's mind. EARTH TO FUCKING KIHYUN. He was utterly doomed, he was stuck, he was a mess, he was just... asked out. In a vERy subtle way.

Only one thing to say Yoo, c'mon-

"Take me out to dinner first~" Kihyun bit his lower lip, locking eyes with the handsome male in front of him. The spark, that was flying in Kihyun's eyes previously, now had beautifully spread to both of their orbs.

Hyunwoo's smirk grew wide, though it wasn't a lust or a fuck-boy one, oh no, it felt... like a genuine and shy smile. Taking it as a hint, Kihyun swiftly went over to a small notepad, scribbling on it with a pen that was found nearby. 

"Here... text me, big boy..." he pressed the small paper (on which he made sure to add a cheeky, little heart) into the big boys chest. Looking upon it, a prominent blush made it's grand entrance on Hyunwoo's cheeks, but his charisma confidentily pulled it off.

"I will, small boy~"

"You little shi-"

~~~

"You little shi-uUgh," Hyungwon breathed out, knowing that Hoseok, with his fiesty lips, will leave those dark spots showing on his white neck for days. But after 15 minutes of intensly making out, the whole massage table wobbling underneath them, Hyungwon's mind was fuck-all-where, except his right senses. Worth it. 

The massage was completely forgotten, when Hyungwon had lost it all, cause of that being Hoseok's cheeky smirk, and went low, attacking that smirk with his own. After realising what he had done, getting up with horror and a nice set of a clown make-up blush, he tried to stutter some apologys. But they weren't needed whatsover and instead- were stopped with Hoseok swiftly pulling the male back on him, capturing those beautiful, thicc lips again. 

And thats how, without catching a breath and Won sliding on top of Hoseok's oily chest, they were steaming their own set of dumplings in the steamy atmosphere they created. 

Hyungwon wanted to get boned. Yes. But, although public sex was so in right now, he didn't want to get fired. And this fiasco, they were doing right now, would have taken a deep plunge very soon. So pulling back from that sweet tongue, that had licked probably Hyungwon's whole speaking hole, he sat up straightly, now looking down onto the equally inflamed male. 

Both of them a lust filled messes- hair disheveled; lips bloated; Hyungwons shirt ripped open at the top and Hoseok's skin- nicely scratched. It's a miracle how that towel of his is still intact. Not to mention- the sad boners. Poor boners. 

Just looking into eachothers eyes, not saying anything and filling the air with rapid exhales, was enough for both males to ride down from their own excitment, going into a peaceful slumber. 

"Woah," was all Hoseok could let out and Hyungwon agreed, groaning and landing again on to the said male, placing his head on the sturdy chest. It was a woah indeed. Something Hyungwon had never ever imagined doing with someone this attractive, let alone- a client. 

Feeling a hand caress his hair, softness replaced the hard emotions, that had fueled up over the past half an hour. Without even knowing, he had leaned into the palm, feeling like a fluffy cloud, that got touched by Zeus. 

Getting pulled into the sleep land wasn't put in his now schedule, so he had to pull away from the soft tiddies and even the comfortable waist, he so desperately wanted to ride one day again. 

"So ummm... you know, i- just... i'm sorry i kinda ruined the massage for you and took away the relaxation part," he slowly brought up, trying to distract himself with putting away the massage oils or some other stuff. Anything- but look into Hoseok's eyes. It was all fun and games, until Hyungwon touched the ground and reality hit over him- what if he is told upon to the owner, or Hoseok is actually married, cause he never answered the question, what if-

"Don't say, nor think none-sense," rang through Hyungwon's ears, making his attention shift to now standing Hoseok. A gentle smile on his face and his hand grazing Hyungwon's arm, he softly spoke, "This was... the best sensation i have ever felt. And i thank you for that, Hyungwon." 

If all the previous ones didn't make Hyungwon fall head over heels for this man, this simple, yet meaningful sentence made Wonnie develop a big, fat crush. And it was beautifully displayed on his rosy cheeks and nose and head, shoulders, knees and toes. It felt like one of those rare moments, where Hyungwon should turn into a shy anime girl, trying to get her senpai with her diffident honesty and feet-facing-inwards. 

But no. This is Chae-Licious Hyungwon were talking about. 

So turning that faint frown, upside down, replacing it with a frisky smirk, Hyungwon cheekily laid his own hand at the back of Hoseok's neck, observing every star the others mans eyes held. Gosh darn it, he was so beautiful and Hyungwon couldn't feel luckier than right now at this moment, just for being able to be so close to someone like Hoseok.

"I am glad i was the one to have given the best sensation of your life," a lip bite served alongside flattering lashes was a way to mans heart in Hyungwon's book and, freak to the yes, Hoseok was eating it up. So much, a sudden tug at the waist was inflicted.

"I'm sure you wouldn't mind to be a pleasure to work with in the future aswell, as we do have unfinished business..." Hoseok lowly spoke, his body pressing slowly against Hyungwon's. 

"Mmm, i do know what 'business'," Hyungwon almost drooled back, flash-backing to his tight pants and low-standart-moment. 

"Yeah... the modelling thing!" Hoseok, in a full voice, announced, hitting Hyungwon with an imaginary brick, getting another "OH!" out of him.

Chuckling at the big-eyed mans reaction, Hoseok continued, "Well, my offer is still up. Right now i am super busy cause of olympic games, but... tommorow evening i'm at my gym doing some last minute stuff i forgot... why don't you step by "Wonho's Gym" at around 8pm, tell you need to see 'Wonho' and we'll meet instantly. How does it sound?" 

"Oh..." Trying to still cover from the second-hand embarrasament he just had, Hyungwon quickly quivvered, but nodded nontheless, "Yes, of course! Sounds perfect. Thank you for this opportunity 'Wonho'!" 

Chuckling at the emphasis of Hoseok's nickname, both males shared this sweet moment, for Hoseok only to lean in on Won's ear and take him by a suprise:

"Of course, the other business will also be dealt with, Wonnie~" 

Good grief.

~~~

"Good grief, i must say. Never have experienced such a diverse of a massage," Jooheon slowly told, sitting on the table and, using a towel, wiping some of the extra sweaty oil off. 

"I really hope it's a sweet compliment, since i think i did an amazing job myself," Minhyuk smiled, pulling the cute little smile-dimples of his. 

"Of course. I loved it so much, thank you Minhyuk, you made it the best massage i have ever had!" Dimples also popping on Jooheon's face, made Minhyuk slightly blush both in pride and in affection the other male was giving him. 

In all honesty, the tension in the room wasn't intense or steamy, like in, perhaps, other rooms in this building, but it surely was peacefully intimate. Both males had grown a some sort of an interest or even a liking towards the other one. And none of them wanted to just leave the other like that. 

Thank the Jisoos Christ for Lee Jooheon existing.

"Hey, so umm-" not the most confidently, but atleast going for it, Jooheon suddenly spoke up, "Tommorow is actually my last day of competing and then waiting for the award ceremony day and all that... what i mean is- maybe you, your brother and i could meet up afterwards and go for an ice cream in the evening. I'm sure your brother would have some questions and... i really want to see you again. My treat." 

Pressing his eyes closed for a bit, he expected some sort of a denial, which he assumed aswell, not getting any answer back. Slowly opening them, all he saw was a bubbly, excited smile and a high squeel, followed by a sudden hug from the person, who's hugs already had become his favorite thing ever.

"Are you kidding? I would love to! I really want to see you too and Kyunnie will be so excited!" Minhyuk screetched, freeing himself from the hug and, like a puppy, jumped up and down in excitment, still holding Jooheon's hands. The black-haired male just admiring the ball of sunshine, his eyes sparkling. 

Finally letting out a held in nervousness-exhale, he softly smiled, "I don't know after how many hours i'll be free once i compete, so... let's meet at 8 pm in "Zizibebe" ice cream parlour, ok? I will definitely be free by then." 

"Ok, of course! I can't wait for it, Jooheon!" Minhyuk chirped and gleefully both males smiled at eachother. 

Their hands still comfortably holding together. 

~~~

"Gentleman, i hope you enjoyed the massages!" The cheerful voice, that belonged to no other than the DoubleB, smilingly spoke, collecting the locker keys from the 3, now very un-tensed and pleased males. 

"Oh, it was delightful," Shownu slowly spoke.

"The best thing i have ever felt," Hoseok added, cheekily smirking.

"Would definitely experience it again," Jooheon ended, his and the rest of the guys cheeks rosy, yet faces excluded pure happiness- they all are leaving with lot more of a gain than just a massage. A lot more.

"Glad to hear, we will surely be waiting for you to come back," BamBam spoke, in the corner of his eyes noticing the 3 masseurs entering the lobby and standing next to check-in counter, "Have a nice evening. Good luck in the games!" 

"Thank you!" The three males bowed down, going towards the exit afterwards. But not before appreciating the men, who will clearly change their lives one day. 

But not before Hyunwoo gave a cheeky, little wink to Kihyun, who just rolled his eyes, not being aware of his own blush. 

But not before Hoseok smirked towards Hyungwon, who lost his sanity once again.

But not before Jooheon cutely waved to Minhyuk, who, just as smilingly, waved back. 

With that the muscular athletes left. The room was completly silent, the three masseurs just looking at the door, while standing next to eachother. 

"So.... i just got a date-" Kihyun suddenly spoke up, not breaking the eye contact from the door. 

"I think i found my soulmate~" Minhyuk beamed, taking his cheeks into his palms, squirming like an anime girl.

"And i..." Hyungwon exhaled, dreamily smirking, "I think i just got blessed with the best dick i will ride everyday." 

Standing in the middle, Kihyun stretched out his palms to both of his sides, receiving high fives from his best friends. None of them had a clue how they had done it.

But they truthly had done it.

Breaking the weird romantic-comedy trance, all the males left to the staff room, immediately spilling all the things that had happened in the brief time of the last hour.

All the giggles and gasps leaving with the three males, it was just BamBam... little Bam... small DoubleB... the DabDab, that was now left alone in the lobby. His reaction worked fast, but his brains worked faster. And by this point- he had acknowledged, that his best friends just got their lifes turned upside down. And he is the fairy God-Mother who just stands by, munches on pop-corn and watches his children grow into horny adults. This time, as his head fell down on the table, also loving chuckles escaped his lips:

".... Just wait till Yugyeom hears about this."

**Author's Note:**

> hyungwonho horny bastards, pass it on


End file.
